Afternoon Tea With Discord
by Sandbitter
Summary: Discord goes to Fluttershy's for tea and sandwiches with a plan up his sleeve. What is he up to now?


Discord stood outside of Fluttershy's cottage and knocked on the door politely. She had invited him over for tea that day and Discord would never turn down that oppurtunity.

The sweet, shy mare answered the door.

"Come right on in," she said innocently, with no idea of what was to come.

"Don't mind if I do!" Discord responded as he walked through the door, looking a lot happier than usual.

Four birds in the cottage work together to pull out a chair for Discord while Fluttershy went to get the tea.

Discord held a mischievous grin on his hideous face as he worked out how he was going to do all of this. He thought of a way to get all of the animals out, because surely there wasn't a way he would get away with this with all of them around.

Man, Fluttershy was so fucking gullible. She is pretty much putty in his gnarled hands. This was shortly after Twilight had gotten her own castle. Discord remembered Fluttershy's immediate forgiveness after he had betrayed the crew with Scorpan. That filly was just too easy!

Discord straightened his posture as he heard Fluttershy walk into the room with a tray topped with tea and scones.

"Oh Fluttershy?" Discord called out, trying his hardest to stifle his laugh.

"Yes?" her sweet voice responded.

"Say, all of these animals in here are making me a bit uncomfortable! Can you please...uh...have them go outside for a couple hours?"

Fluttershy hesitated with her response to that request. After a few moments of hastiness, she agreed.

"I will put these on the table for you dear Fluttershy! Go on, take these animals out!" Discord offered as he took the tray off the mare's hooves.

"Okay," she muttered as she walked off trying to gather all of her animals. They all shot Discord a dirty look, and tried hard to convince Fluttershy that he was up to something, but it all flew over Fluttershy's head.

"Guys, don't worry! He's changed now! Now go along!" she instructed them.

As Fluttershy was going about that, Discord put the tray on the table. He used his magic to quickly and subtle shut all of the windows. Once Fluttershy was walking towards the table, he boarded up the door.

He put an invisible sound proof barrier around the house as well. Fluttershy remained completely oblivious to this, much to Discord's deliight. This was going to be like taking candy from a baby.

Fluttershy sat down across from him at the small, custom-made table. She smiled at Discord and he smiled back, but not for the same reasons she was smiling.

They talked for a bit about trivial things, when suddenly Discord leaned in closer to her until his face was inches away from hers.

"My, my Discord, what are you doing?" Fluttershy said, feeling uncomfortable.

Discord then forced his cracked, chapped lips directly on to hers, forcing her mouth open with his, as he shoved his tongue down the mare's throat. Fluttershy tried to cry out as he violated her mouth, but her screams proved absolutely useless.

He jumped on to the table, knocking all of the little cucumber sandwiches off their elevated porcelain trays. Hot tea spilled all over Discord and Fluttershy, burning her while he was unaffected. Glass toppled all over the floor, shattered.

Discord forcefully pushed Fluttershy on to the ground, and he pulled away from her mouth.

Fluttershy was bawling at this point, every inch of her body shaking.

"Please, please Discord stop! Stop!" she begged between her wails.

Her attacker laughed evilly, "Aw don't you worry Fluttershy! After this I'll just apologize and we will be best friends again!" he taunted.

He forced his mouth on to hers again, his kisses muffling her screams.

He forcefully put his erect penis into her virgin vagina and fucked her against her will.

He thrust and tore her dry vagina open, blood getting all over his penis.

"See? This isn't too bad, is it? You know, all of the ladies would love a few hours with me!" Discord bragged as he covered her mouth with his paw.

He collected some blood on to his hand from her pussy, and shoved it into her mouth.

Fluttershy nearly threw up as she began to fully realize what was happening. Discord was absolutely hideous. The kind mare had blindly and unassumingly lent Discord too much trust. Maybe if she hadn't been so stupid, this wouldn't be happening.

Eventually she saw his face curl up, and heard him grunt loudly. She felt the intruders cum seep into her.

Discord locked eyes with her and smiled with pride and satisfaction.

He then forced her to take a shower as to wash away the evidence. He held her by the throat as he used a dirty old cloth to wash her intimate parts.

As he finished with that, he un-boarded the door and opened all the windows back up. Fluttershy's face was red and swollen from all the crying.

"That was nice Fluttershy! I hope to hear from you again soon, best friend!" Discord said as he threw her down her stairs. She laid on the floor defenseless. Discord kicked her before he headed out.

"Thanks for the tea!" he exclaimed as he walked out the door.

Fluttershy curled into a ball on the cottage floor in the same place Discord had left her.


End file.
